Tori? Who's she?
by Kuroi Tori
Summary: A new mutant arrives with no recollection of her past besides an envelope marked "Xavier Institute." Where'd she come from and why's that letter so important? r/r.
1. Tori Arrives

[ A/N: None of the X-Men characters are owned by me, except myself (Kuroi Tori.) with a few Mutant-like alterations.]  
  
**-**On to the show**-**  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"As a last resort, go to Xavier. He will help you." A green eyed woman reached in her bag and removed an envelope. She squeezed it within the girl's hand. "Please."  
  
"Momma, will you coming back for me?...huh momma?" The little girl looked up to her mother with tearful crystal-like gray eyes. She shut the reflective orbs and released her tears as her mother wrapped her arms around her shoulders and back. Her mother's sob filled her right ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"...I love you too, mama."  
  
-End flashback-  
  
Tori straneously pulled herself up over the wall. Not enough strength came up with her as she pulled herself up and jump down onto the other side. She landed on one knee and looked up. Labored breathing filled her as she struggled to stand and walk toward the walkway. She paced her steps carefully and pulled on her cloaks hood to keep from being seen. She noticed the camera's from the ground, surveying the area quietly as she walked past them. Strange how she couldn't be detected. The East wing's walk was considered pretty far from how she imagined it and she could fathom that she wasn't strong enough for that 'long journey'.  
  
"This must be it." She wheezed. "The X...Xavier Institute." -THUD-  
  
* * *...10:46AM  
  
Ororo looked through the kitchen window as her hands worked along the dishes in the sink. Breakfast had already been served and 'good cooking' compliments were being handed as each student brought their plate to her side. Her eyes scanned the area of the compound and found something out of the ordinary.  
  
"What is.." Her words trailed off as she stood in silence to examine the situation a bit further. For a moment, the image reflecting in her eyes laid still. Unmoving and 'unbreathing'. When she blinked the image struggled and her eyes struggled to keep steady.  
  
"Professor!" She pivoted and took off out of the room. She rushed past Logan and Scott, Jean and Rogue, Kitty and Kurt, Wolfsbane and Boom Boom, and Amara and Bobby's bedrooms until she reached the professor's office. She left behind a trail of confused murmurs as her comrades stepped into the hallway.  
  
"What is it, Ororo?" Concerned, the professor sat up. Out of breath, Ororo shook her head to calm her nerves. The others who were left behind entered the room in numbers.  
  
"What's the rush, Aunty O?" Evan asked stepping down from his skateboard.  
  
"There's...There's something in the bushes near the East wing."  
  
"Something like what?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I don't know!" The professor turned to the wall of monitors.  
  
"Nothing's penetrated the system. The alarm system hasn't gone off." He checked the security panel within his left hand drawer.  
  
"But there's something there! Please come!" She beckoned. The professor took a moment to consider. He knew Ororo longer than he did the security system and trusted her better judgment.  
  
"Okay."  
  
* * * 10:54AM  
  
With her hands folded against her chest, Ororo sighed as she watched Logan slowly advance toward the figure that laid cloaked, halfway out of the bushes and covered in dirt and leaves. By the looks of it, she must have been there prior to sunrise.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. Logan kneeled near the limp figure and turned it over. His eyes strayed along its features and his hand moved to remove the hood of the cloak. He growled lowly.  
  
"A chick." He explained. *How many more chicks were going to wander into this place?* He thought. He blinked when Xavier telepathically answered that question for him. He placed two digits to her neck and searched for a pulse. "She lives, but barely."  
  
"I suggest we bring her in. She needs nourishments and plenty of rest. Kurt would you do the honors? You're much faster." Kurt nodded and scooped her up as Logan backed up a bit. BAMF!  
  
* * *2:03PM  
  
"So, like, who do you think she is?" The ever-so-curious cat decided to ask. She found a place to sit on the couch as she entered the rec. room. Rogue placed her arms along the back of the couch. Logan eased himself down slowly beside her and Amara. A beer in hand as usual.  
  
"I'm not sure. Hopefully she's an ally." Xavier replied.  
  
"Ah think she's a spy." Rogue mentioned looking around. "Ya'know she did just appear out of nowhere."  
  
"At one point, you appeared out of nowhere." Logan grunted, looking over to Rogue. She replied by rolling her eyes. He smirked behind a sip of beer.  
  
"I hope she's nice." Amara quietly voiced, looking to her shoes.  
  
"She's been through quite a lot it seems. We'll let her rest for the night." Ororo said as she strolled into the room through the south door. A good book in her grasp as she found a comfortable seat near the fireplace.  
  
* * *2:06PM  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Momma! Momma!" Tori ran down a hall with tears blinding her faintly. "Momma where are you?" As she approached a room, she heard laughter emit through the crack of ajar double doors.  
  
"With them gone, It's only right that she join with us now. She'll have no choice but to." Tori placed her right eye against the crack of the door. A womanly figure stood with her back turned, cloaked, and stood before a man in purple and red with a long cape that draped over his shoulders. "She will be a great asset to us and you know it!"  
  
"Perhaps" The man answered apathetically. "What good will this little child do for us? She doesn't know the power she possesses. You shouldn't have done away with her parents just yet. Who'll take care of her now?"  
  
The cloaked figure dropped her eyes to the floor a moment. "I will."  
  
"But what about the other?"  
  
"Rogue? Rogue will have to cope with having a friend." The cloaked woman turned toward the double doors. Tori gasped and slowly stepped back. Rendered helpless, the double doors flew open and there the figure stood, towering over Tori. In horror, she watched as the woman slowly removed her hood. Red tresses adorning a blue visage was aparent as a fanged grin welcomed her with terror. Tori shut her eyes as her back slammed into the wall behind her. One hand clenched the collar of her dress. while the other forced Tori to look upon her.  
  
"Tori, meet your new mother, Mystique."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
* * *2:45PM  
  
Startled, gray eyes glowed as they opened and Tori abruptly sat up with a gasp. The last thing she remembered was seeing the Xavier Institute. Then ... nothing.  
  
"Guten Tag!" Her eyes zoomed over the room and settled in a dark corner with glowing yellow eyes.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you." Kurt reassured her as he stepped into the light. His hands were up as a sign of surrender. BAMF! Tori looked to her side at Kurt crouched beside her bed. Both arms rested on his knees as his hands hung inward. He was always the first to befriend the newcomers. "I'm zhe good guy. The name's Nightcrawler... Kurt ... Zhe fuzzy blue elf. vhichever you vish to call me."  
  
"..."  
  
"Vhat's your name?"  
  
"..." Her icy stare remained fixed on him for quite some time. His tail swished seductively to her deadly silence. Her eyes followed his tail and its motion. He tilted his head and followed her gaze. He lowered his tail and the silence resumed. Her eyes drifted over her sheets and to her stomach where her fingertips pressed against the bandages.  
  
"That vas quite a wound you had there. Luckily, zhe professor fixed you up." He cheerfully nodded.  
  
"..."  
  
"I must be scaring you." He sighed, hanging his head low. "If you need anything just yell or something."   
  
Her eyes remained on the sheets that outlined her legs. She stared at her hands, her dark complexion. The black hair that overlapped her shoulders. Kurt realized that her eyes were the most interesting thing about her. They weren't hazel or blue, they were gray. Almost crystal-like and cold. He turned from his stare and headed toward the doorway.  
  
"I finally made it. I'm here." She murmured softly to herself. Those fuzzy elf ears weren't just there for style.  
  
"vhat? vhat do you mean?" He half-turned to face her. One hand against the frame of the doorway. She looked to him. She didn't think he would have actually heard her.  
  
"Tori." She answered. "My name is Kuroi Tori." She blinked with much apathy in her stare. Kurt's silence began to bother her and his prolonged stare didn't help either.   
  
~It means: Black Tiger~ Her soft voice filled his head. His mind. Now, he understood her meaning. Her name's meaning as his eyes cascaded over her visage. Like Ororo and Spyke, she held a dark complexion. The controversial eyes revealed the stripes of 'the unknowing aura' that a tiger held. The shield when in hunt. The curl-free, jet black, mid-back length hair that covered her head created the sense of grace and poise within her. it wasn't until now that he realized her accent. The translucent French accent that tumbled sweetly from her full lips. Don't get her wrong, she was no angel. No Mary-Sue protege. She was far from the relentless 'share my hate but I look sexy' creations. Well... maybe she carried some looks with her, but that was all. She was never perfect in other's eyes. She would always be mocked and scorned. She needed a place to escape and unwind. A place that would accept her and her ability and she believes she's found it. There was no hiding behind a veil anymore.  
  
"Kuroi." Kurt repeated. With his accent in the way, he found it difficult to pronounce.  
  
"Tori" She corrected. "Please, I must speak with Xavier."She removed herself from the soft mattress and stepped toward him. If he stood straight instead of slouching as he did, they'd be the same height.  
  
"Okay, I'll take you to him."   
  
Kurt grinned as he held out his hand to her. Her hand intertwined with his and she gasped. BAMF!  
  
* * *3:08PM  
  
" I gotta think of a new name for the squirt if she's goin' to stay here." Logan muttered aloud as he opened another beer for the 4th time in one hour.  
  
"Like Logan, you don't quit do you?" Kitty scolded looking at the layer of beers crowding his feet.  
  
"Pipe down, half-pint She ain't stealin' your name any time soon." He chugged the liquid down and moaned in satisfaction. He sighed. "You're safe from robbery."  
  
Kurt and Tori dropped into the room and it immediately fell silent as eyes directed toward Tori.  
  
"Guys! Vhere's the professor?" Kurt looked around at everyone. "Guys?"  
  
"Hi, like, I'm Kitty Pryde!" Kitty squeeled with a wave. Tori looked her over and took notice of her apparel. In disgust, she turned to face Kurt.  
  
"Find the professor."  
  
He nodded to her. "Count on it."  
  
BAMF!  
  
"Like, she was totally like, rude to me. Hmph!" Kitty sat her chin in her hand. 


	2. Arcane Welcome to the XMen

[A/N: X-Men isn't owned by me, just Tori. Tori is not a kitty hater. She's just not up to being friendly at the moment. But beware, there will be major Scott bashing in the upcoming chapters. I can't stand that guy! Alot of admiration for Logan and Gambit tho'. There may even be a fight between Tori and one of the girls, in the near future. R/R please.~Kuroi Tori]  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*On with the show*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Tori sat quietly within the chair in front of Xavier. She found it uncomfortable to stare at him as he silently read the lengthy letter. Her eyes adverted to the carpet below her feet. Kurt was crouched beside her, his tail wavering behind him as he sat in silence. Occasionally, he'd look over to Tori.  
  
"vell professor?" Kurt couldn't take the sound of death any longer. Tori looked over to him then to the professor. Xavier placed the 4 page letter down in front of him and folded his hands.  
  
"Well,..." He started only to be cut off by Tori.  
  
"I knew it. You can't help me." She coldly stated, turning away. Kurt tilted his head then turned to the professor.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"You're thinking it." She retorts. Cold orbs searched the professor's face for any sign of indifference to her accusation. The professor lowered his eyes to the letter briefly.  
  
"There is a way...with time of course."  
  
"A way for vhat? Something wrong?" Kurt asked eager to know the answer. He wanted full details about who Tori was and where she came from. If he wanted to find answers for some mystery, maybe he should have become a Private Investigator(1).  
  
"You're wasting my time." She sighed. She braced her hands against the arms of the chair and stood up. Kurt and the professor watched as she made her way toward the double doors.  
  
"If you're willing to advance, you must stay here at the institute. That's the only way to harness this power of yours."  
  
Tori stopped with her hand against the door handle. She looked back at the two from over her shoulder and tossed a brief statement over it.  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"You're finally up." A voice echoed around the room and into her ears. Slowly her eyes opened with a blurred outlook. She shook her head and waited for the objects in the room to form.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a holding facility." Tori followed the voice and found a chair occupied by that blue woman. Clothed in white, Mystique came to a stance and walked over to the cell Tori was held in. She placed her hands against the bars and looked down on the small child. Tori looked around her room and found another with red hair overlapped by white stripes, curled up in the corner. "I really didn't want to put you two in here but it was my orders."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Tori asked, grabbing onto the cold steel bars. The metal rattled within her grasp. Mystique backed up a bit with a hand in front of her to guard herself. When she realized nothing happened, she crossed her arms and grunted.  
  
" It's not what I want with you. It's what Magneto wants with you."  
  
"Magneto...?" Mystique turned to face the doorway and started in her walk. Tori rattled the bars to get her attention but Mystique refused to turn around. "What does he want with me? huh? Mystique!"  
  
"You'll find out." Tori watched as Mystique disappeared through the sliding doors and sighed with that unexplained answer she received. She fell back against the cold ground and listened to the silence. She heard faint sniffles coming from a corner and turned to find the little girl shivering in a cloak. She sat up and crawled toward her.  
  
"H..Hey. Are you all right?" Tori reached for the girl's shoulder but the little girl turned from her and pulled the cloak ever-so-tightly to herself. Tori eased back a bit.  
  
"Don't touch me." The lil' girl warned, cowering even deeper into what little warmth she could gather from the cloak. Tori sniffed lightly and directed her eyes to the concrete beneath them. Her eyes widened at the small pool of blood that formed around her body.  
  
"Hey!" Tori reached forward and pulled away at the cloak, causing the little girl to scream as she tried to bat her away. Tori struggled to take the cloak from her. "I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"No!" She screamed when the cloak fell away from her grasp. She reached her hand to Tori's face and placed the other along the hand that grasped her coat. It seemed like time froze between them as they screamed and images were brought up. First the girl's memories phased through them, then Tori's. The fear between them broke them apart and they both fell back away from each other. Tori was the first to emerge from the floor, breathing heavily as sweat beaded down her face. She looked over to the girl.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Okay?" The little girl looked to her hands in disbelief. "Nothing happened." She looked to her stomach, pushing away at the clothing that concealed it. "it's gone..." She looked up to Tori as she leaned her back against the metal bars. "What did you do?"  
  
Tori panted heavily and looked down on herself. She held her hand against her stomach and cried out in pain as she arched forward a bit.   
  
"Rogue..." She started. The little girl's eyes widened. How did she know her name?(2). "I'm like a coin. I have two sides. I can take pain or give it. It all..." she wheezed. "...depends on me." Her head hung low with silence and Rogue's eyes widened.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
* * *  
  
"I got it!" Logan yelled looking up with a grin. "I know what I'll call her!"  
  
Scott and the others groaned at the interruption of peace they were having in the Rec. Room. Kitty, Amara, Bobby, and Jubilee were playing Monopoly on the coffee table while Gambit shuffled his cards for a quick game of Blackjack with Archangel.  
  
"What will you call her?" Ororo asked without lifting her eyes from the reading. Scott threw up his hands and sighed.  
  
"I'll call her ARCANE!"  
  
"Arcane? How long did it take you to think of that one?" Scott asked arching a brow as he leaned against the fireplace with his arms crossed. Logan shut the thesaurus and slipped it into his coat pocket.  
  
"Only as long as it takes you to come that head of yours."  
  
"You got something against my hair, 'wolvie'?"  
  
"Don't start with me, Scooter. I don't have time for any of your bull today." Logan sneered as he got up to go to the kitchen. Like always, he would head there for another beer or two.  
  
"Gambit wins again!" The Cajun yelled, raising both of his gloved hands into the air. He turned to see Tori and Kurt coming down the stairs together. Xavier wasn't too far behind them. "Who dat?"  
  
All heads turned to the three who entered. Tori shifted her beret to fit just right onto her head. Ororo sat her book on her lap and turned to Xavier.  
  
"I have some news about our guest." He started. Tori glanced over all of the faces. She turned her gaze to the professor and folded her hands behind her back. "She's going to be staying with us."  
  
"Goody." Hank said as he stepped his mighty blue frame into the room. He shifted the small glasses over the bridge of his nose and found a place to sit. "Welcome to the X-Men."  
  
Jean was the first to advance toward her followed by Jubilee.  
  
"It's an honor to have you with us." Tori watched as she extended her hand and in silence watched as it was left hanging in the air until she uncomfortable pulled it back to fall at her side. "well...I'm Jean."  
  
Jubilation Lee was next in line and she gently pushed Jean aside.  
  
"Isolation, huh? Yep. Me too." She held up some Hot-Boy Magazines and grinned. "Trust. You and I are going to have a wonderful time here. You'll get used to it."   
  
Tori slightly smiled, but withheld her pearly whites from being seen. She watched as Jubilee leaned forward with a hand to her mouth. "Don't worry about the others. Me, You , and Rogue are the only sane ones here."  
  
"I heard that!" Gambit yelled from his card-playing table. He walked over to Tori and smiled. She tilted her head and stared at his complex eye design. He was different. She never saw anything like that before.  
  
"You...are different" She spoke. Gambit gasped and tilted his head back in surprise. He looked around.  
  
"Did you just speak ... to GAMBIT?!" Tori smiled cheerily and nodded. Kurt BAMFed over to Kitty in the meantime.  
  
"Oui. Et je parle français également."(3) Gambit was shocked. He placed an arm around her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"I t'ink we'll be da best of friends." Gambit nodded reassuringly. "I be Gambit. Beer Keg over d'ere calls meh Gumbo."  
  
Tori giggled. She didn't want to tell him of the many times he'd reiterate his name to her even when he was unaware of it, so she nodded and followed his pointing hand to Logan. She nodded to him.  
  
"Monsieur...uhh." She paused. She didn't want to call him "Beer Keg".  
  
"Logan." He pulled Gambit's arm from around her shoulder and pushed him to sit on the couch. "Sorry about that. Any newcomer he meets, he tries to get to know them... personally."   
  
Tori nodded then smiled. Logan looked around the room and pointed to each member of the X-Men.   
  
"You should already know the professor...fuzzball.. kitty. That's Scooter...Jubilee... Jean... Archangel. The little tikes there are Wolsbane, Bobby, BoomBoom, Amara--"  
  
"Monsieur Logan." She stopped his rambling. "I'm sure I'll meet everyone tomorrow, if I haven't tonight."  
  
Logan nodded. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay." She smiled over to Rogue who thought she was sneaky enough to stare at her from behind her gothic novel. Rogue abruptly turned away, trying to hide her stare.   
  
"Do Ah know you?" Rogue asked, embarrassed that she was caught in her stare. Her eyes never returned to Tori, they remained on a page of her book. Tori smiled and shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"Look at her, salvaging in their oncoming friendship. She better know what she's doing." Red lips sneered into a fanged scowl. Cloaked, Mystique watched as Tori's isolation crumbled before her eyes. She shut her eyes to soothe her building anger and turned away. Pulling on the hood of her cloak, she pivoted and the cloak's tail followed in her turn. She left as quietly as she came.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
(1): Clue to my next X-Men Fanfic.  
  
(2): Mystique did say her name in the flashback/dream that Tori had.  
  
(3): "Yes. And I speak french also." -Remember, she does carry a French Accent. 


	3. Follow That Mutant!

[AN: Depending on the progress of this story and the readers response (because I'm losing interest in Tori's special ability) Her powers are subjected to change. I need you, the readers, to give suggestions. Credit will be given where it's due. Just e-mail me the ability you think is best. The ability I like the most will be chosen. You'll be e-mailed a response. Shoutoutz2: Kase, SimplyWritten-KG, blaithlin-windmistress, Kerrigan, Elfchik, KamiSusan, and Snowfire for being the first few to r/r my work.] 

Besides the quiet chime of the clock on the wall every hour, The Rec. Room was quiet. Like most newcomers, she was nervous about her first day at Bayville High. As she sat near the fireplace reading one of Rogue's gothic novels, she giggled. Not at the expense of the storyline but at the words of Kurt and how he referred to himself as the fuzzy elf. It was quit amusing to see someone as different as him have a strong sense of self-admiration. It was also pleasing for him not to care what others thought of him. Other thoughts started to brew. She laughed at how Gambit always said his name in most of his sentences and how Kitty teased Logan about his drinking. Tori looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Tabitha coming down the stairs. Dressed in higher fashion than the nightgown Tori assumed she was supposed to be wearing, Tabby smiled down on her.

"What'cha up to?" The blonde bombshell asked. Tori tilted her head and looked at the other's attire. Miniskirt. Halter Top. High Heels. Not the typical nightwear for a high schooler.

"What am I up to, Cher'? Zhe question is what are you up to?"

Tabitha pulled on a suede jacket. When she was settled, she placed an index over her mouth and Shh'ed Tori.

"I have a date." 

Tori blinked in surprise.

"A date? With who?"

Tabby giggled childishly and thought back to her stay at the Brotherhood. She sighed and Tori waited. Shrugging with a twirl, Tabby giggled once more. Kitty poked half of her body out onto the top stairwell. She made sure she was well hidden from the two and listened in on their little conversation. Well, …She's been listening ever since Tabitha snuck out of her room. Tabby held out an index finger and swished it side to side.

"Uh-uh-uh. I'm not telling." She sung. Tori frowned.

"I never get to pry. Oh well. Have fun okay?" Tabitha nodded and pranced toward the door. She twisted the doorknob.

"Huh? Hey!" She turned to Tori. "It won't open!"

Kitty sniggered quietly. It was a good thing she reminded the professor to set the alarm system before they went to bed. They couldn't dare take another intrusion like when Kurt and her faced the three boys from school. Yet, she couldn't bear to see Tabitha dating the one guy she respected yet loathed. Tori got up from her seat on Ororo's rocking chair. She sat the novel on the top of the fireplace and walked over to the front door. She placed her hand to the door's control panel. Shutting her eyes she concentrated and her hand trembled, drawing out as much electricity as she could, but only enough to weaken the sound system and motion detectors. To get a better look, Kitty moved slowly down the stairs, making sure that her body hugged the wall. The light on the panel turned green. Access to the front door was then granted. Tori shuddered as she held her hand close to her.

"I'm never doing that again." Tabby grinned and gave Tori a brief hug. If she would of embraced her any longer, Tori would of suffocated in the warmth of her cloak. She was also surprised. Since her stay no one really wanted to be near her because of her distance from others. The only ones daring enough was Kitty, Kurt, Jubilee and Rogue. Logan had his hands full trying to keep Remy focused on Rogue. Although she liked the attention, she felt it was right what Logan was doing. Remy is much better off with Rogue than herself. Breaking her thought, she smiled to Tabitha and nodded. 

"Thanks!" Tabitha covered her mouth and looked around as her voice echoed. 

"oops" she whispered into a giggle. Tori faintly smiled.

"You're welcome."

She watched as Tabitha took off down the stretched pathway and firecracker her way past the gate. Shaking her head, Tori laughed quietly to herself. Kitty jumped out of hiding, pointing an accusing finger at the beret-wearing 17 year old.

"Ah ha!" She squealed as she dropped to her level. "You're in like, BIG trouble, Tori!"

Tori tilted her head, not amused by the lil' spy. She blinked and gave no response. Kitty eased back a bit.

"Aren't you like, the least bit scared that like, I might tell on you?"

"No."

Kitty grunted. "Why not?"

"Because as I see it, you were out of bed when you have a curfew to uphold."

"Uh, like, no. I got out of bed because I noticed Tabitha missing!" Tori crossed her arms as a sign of disbelief. She rolled her eyes.

"So you decided to spy on Tabitha from the stairwell?" Kitty's jaw dropped and she stammered.

"I…no..but…How'd you know that?" she demanded. Tori shrugged as she walked toward the fireplace. She picked up the novel once more.

"I'm a mutant." Kitty grunted as Tori walked past her with a yawn. She stretched a bit and trudged toward the stairs.

"Wait a minute." The hand that clasped her shoulder brought Tori to a stop. She turned to face Kitty.

"Where'd she go? I have to know! She's trouble!" Kitty stared up at her and Tori blinked. She shrugged once more.

"I don't know. She didn't say." Kitty stomped her feet and groaned quietly.

"Aww c'mon! You must, like, know something!"

Tori brushed Kitty's hand off of her cloak and took a step back. She felt uncomfortable with Kitty or anyone that close to her.

"I don't. All she said was that she had a date. She was happy about it." Tori's mouth twisted into a frown at her own words. The words "date" and "happy" replayed in her mind. Like, Rogue, she longed to be able to touch someone and for someone to touch her. But was quite unstable with her ability. Somehow she wished she could acquire a new one. Something other than the gift she was born with.

"Are you lying to me?" Kitty crossed her arms and passed Tori a conniving look.

"Hey, ma chere, if you don't believe me then ask Tabitha when she returns."

When Tori turned to leave, Kurt BAMFed in front of her with a yawn and a scratch of his head. Still half asleep he yawned a hello to Tori and Kitty and trudged tiredly into the kitchen. Blinking in unison, Kitty and Tori both followed. They watched as Kurt lifted his head from the fridge in surprise.

"Kitty? Tori?! Vhat are you two doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Like, what are YOU doing here? with **_our_** food?" Kitty frowned with both hands perched on her hips. Kurt closed the refrigerator door with his tail and smiled sheepishly as a few items cluttered to the floor near his feet. Silence and time stood still as they watched a jar of jelly roll across the room and under the kitchen table. Tori blinked then looked directly at Kurt.

"Uh…um…I vas hungry!" Kurt explained. "If zhat's a crime zhen sue me!"

"Never mind that." Tori smiled. Kurt nervously smiled back. Why was she smiling? This was scaring the fuzzy one. Kitty noticed the contact between them and stalked over to Kurt. She reached for a few of his items and set them onto the table.

"Hey!" 

Kitty quickly covered his mouth and Shh'ed him.

"Are you crazy?! Like, don't wake up the whole house!" She whispered. Tori yawned and turned to leave very quietly. Success! She was eager to escape. Tiptoeing as Kitty bribed Kurt to go with her to get Tabitha, Tori was well on her way to the stairwell.

"1!2!3!…" she counted internally as each foot patted softly against the stairs. Something grasped her and she shrieked being pulled through the wall. Kitty and her both fell back against the kitchen floor. Tori grumbled and Kurt rushed to help her up.

"Thanks." She murmured. She glanced over to Kitty. "What do you want? I was going to sleep!"

"No you weren't" Kitty protested.

"Yes, I was."

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT."

"Girls!" Kurt yelled.

Tori gritted her teeth and grabbed Kitty by her neat pink collar. Kitty shrieked.

"Look! I have the tiniest bit of patience with you. Don't blow it!"

Smirking, Kitty fazed right through her grasp.

"Unless you can get a grip, you're coming with us. Right, Kurt?" Kurt was already on his way out the door when he heard his name.

"uh…um. Right, Kitty." He sighed and hung his head low. Kitty grabbed his hand and held tightly onto Tori's, who desperately tried to free herself. Kitty nodded to Kurt.

"Alright Kurt! Get us past those gates!"

Kurt sighed then nodded. "Fine."

Tori grunted as she eagerly tried over and over again to escape this little rendezvous. Because she was growing tired with fatigue very quickly, she failed in her attempt.

BAMF!

Logan trotted downstairs with his claws extracted just as Kurt's traces disappeared. The voices and noises had once filled his ear not too long ago, so he couldn't have been dreaming. Trained as he was, he jumped into the kitchen ready to brawl. Seeing nothing but ingredients for a sandwich lying on the kitchen table, he growled lowly.

"I thought I heard something…" He grumbled, rubbing a hand against that handsome face of his. "wait.'

Looking upward, he sniffed the air.

**Sniff** …Half-pint. **Sniff** …Fuzzball. **Growl** …Arcane.


End file.
